


Jacktrack Drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [13]
Category: Newsies
Genre: 50's AU, Black Eyes, Bruises, M/M, Mentions of Fights, Pre-Relationship, Smoking, mentions of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: “No no no, sorry! I just-… I honestly didn’t think you even knew my name.”
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Racetrack Higgins/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Tommy Boy
Series: Newsies drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Kudos: 6





	Jacktrack Drabble 1

Jack winced as Spot pressed an ice pack to his eye. “Damnit Spot.” Spot scoffed, and just pressed the ice pack harder on his eye. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get any words out, Albert brought a struggling blonde, Race id Jack remembered correctly, through the door. 

“Got another one for ya Spotty,” Albert sighed, letting go of Race’s collar long enough for the guy to collect himself, before Spot got to him, bringing him into the other room by the ear. “Kid doesn’t know when to shut his mouth, gonna get him killed one day.” 

Jack hummed, grateful to have Spot’s attention diverted to another idiot dumb enough to get into a fight with Spot around. Guy had some hatred towards fights, which was fucking dumb considering he gets into ‘em every other day. 

Leaning against the door, Albert took a smoke out of his jacket pocket, he cursed when he couldn’t find a lighter, “Hey you got a lighter?” 

“Yeah,” Jack nodded, jerking his head towards his jacket, “the big pocket on the left side.” While Albert was fishing for a lighter in Jack’s jacket, Spot came back in, a wide eyed, and newly bandaged, Race following close behind. 

Albert lit his cigarette, taking an inhale, he blew the smoke at Spot. Who glared at him, “Your boyfriend’s lookin’ for ya Spotty, said somthin’ about his dad, I wasn’t really listening.” 

“Of course you weren’t.” Spot rolled his eyes, “Well come on, take me to him.” 

Albert turned back to where Race and Jack were sitting, “You sure you wanna leave ‘em alone.” 

“They’ll be fine, won’t they?” 

Jack gave him a mock salute, “Yes _sir_.” He watched as Spot and Albert left the house, leaving Jack and Race in awkward silence. Leaning back against the back of the chair. He sighed, wincing as he removed the ice pack from his eyes, “Hey kid, Racer right?” Race looked at him, “Will you hand me that towel.” 

The kid just stared at him, and Jack brushed his hand over his face, “What? I got something on my face?” The kid didn’t respond, and kept staring at Jack, “Are you just gonna keep staring at me like that kid?” 

“No no no, sorry! I just-… I honestly didn’t think you even knew my name.” Race seemed to snap out of whatever weird trance he was in, he face reddened as he grabbed the towel and handed it to Jack, avoiding his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Jack wiped the left over water from the ice pack from his face, “I know you’re name, you’se Albert and Spot’s friend from down at the race’s right?” 

Race nodded, scratching the back of his neck. Jack tilted his head a bit, confused at what he was seeing. From what Albert and Spot had told him, kid was a total blabber mouth. Poster boy for ‘Talk first, Think later’. Yet here Race was in all his glory, and he’d barely spoken a word. So either Albert and Spot over exaggerated how much this guy talked, or- 

“You embarrassed?” Jack raised an eyebrow, and Race’s face got impossibly redder, “Don’t take it personally kid, Spot’s like that with everyone, I don’t know what the-” 

“That’s not it.” Race said, before burying his head in his hands, 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Race cleared his throat, “I- uh I just was embarrassed that the first time we-” He motioned between them, “-got to actually talk was because I got dragged in here like a baby.” 

Jack laughed, “Don’t worry about it. Ten minutes before I was exactly in your position, except it was that 5′4 gremlin dragging me in here.” 

Race gave him a genuine laugh, and oh boy wasn’t that something. Jack took in a small in take of breath, deciding on the spot that he wanted to do whatever he could to hear that again. 

They sat there talking for the rest of the time Albert and Spot were gone. Jack found out three things during that time. 

1) Albert and Spot were right Race definitely was a blabber mouth 

2) Albert has a _huge_ crush on his next door neighbor 

3) _Jack_ has a crush on Race 

The third one came as a surprise, even thought it probably shouldn’t have. Race was nice to talk to, and nice to look at. And those _eyes_? Jack was a goner the moment he came through the door. 

Much to Jack’s dismay, Albert walked back into the house sooner than expected. “Hey where’s the troll?” Jack asked, 

“ _Guess_ ,” Albert shivered like he was remembering something bad “but, I don’t wanna talk about that. What about you two, did you kiss yet?” Race blushed, and Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Go moon over Cortez, DaSilva,” Jack said, leaning back in his chair some more. He caught Race’s eye, and shot him a wink. Race blushed a bit, before turning to face Albert, who’s mouth was open. 

“You told him?!” 


End file.
